spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid's Visit Remade
Squid's Visit Remade is the eighth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode Squid's Visit Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot Squidward realizes SpongeBob stole his clarinet to entertain a sick Gary, and must go through all of SpongeBob's belongings to find it. Transcript *''at the Krusty Krab. We see Squidward at the cash register, moaning'' *'Squidward: 'sigh ''Work is the most boring thing ever. The Krusty Krab has days where it is empty. ''see the Krusty Krab is indeed empty today ''It has days where the walls will ooze green slime. ''walls ooze green slime ''And almost every day I'm stuck with SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Why are you actin' sad? *'Squidward: '''Get away from me you little barnacle! *'SpongeBob: 'Sorry Squidward, just checking. *'Squidward: ''again I just wish I can go home and play my clarinet. But right now I'm stuck in the most miserable place to have ever existed. *'SpongeBob: Cheer up Squidward! I'm sure this day will eventually be better for you. Then you'll have the same number of good days as me! Nothing can ruin today! *''rings'' *'SpongeBob: '''I'll get it! Hopefully it will be something happy for you Squidward! *'Squidward: 'I hope so. I'd like to get out of this dump. *'SpongeBob: 'Hello, Krusty Krab, SpongeBob the fry cook speaking! *'Patrick: 'Hey buddy. I think you need to come down here right now. *'SpongeBob: 'Why Patrick? Am I gonna have to scratch your back to pieces again? *'Patrick: 'That sounds nice! But maybe not now. *'SpongeBob: 'Patrick, what's the problem? *'Patrick: 'It's about your snail. He's not looking too good. ''see Gary coughing and weak *'SpongeBob: '''Oh no, is he sick?! ''the phone ''Squidward! Gary is sick, and I have to head home to take care of him. And I won't be able to be with you during work, today! Or for however long my little Gary is sick. *'Squidward: ''in his head: Hmm, for however long that slimy snail is sick. SpongeBob taking care of his snail, for, for, forever? YES!! ''SpongeBob out the door ''Adios, SquarePants! You go take care of your sick snail! Ah, this will be great. Doing work without SpongeBob. This day really is starting to be happier for me after all! *'Mr. Krabs'': Well, time to head home, Mr. Squidward! *'Squidward: '''What? Already?! *'Mr. Krabs: 'That's weird. Usually you seem very happy when its time to close. *'Squidward: 'Oh, forget it. ''out the door ''The time that SpongeBob left was at the same time it was time to close?! That's absolute atrocity. Well, at least I'm heading home where I can play my beautiful clarinet. *to Squidward's house'' *'Squidward: '''Hello, house. Its nice to be in you again! Now, where's my clarinet? Hmm, I think I left it upstairs. Oh, wait, that's where I always keep it. *walks upstairs and into the room where he keeps his clarinet'' *'Squidward: '''Hello sweet clarinet! I'm back from the evil clutches of...of...of...his clarinet is gone and screams Clary! Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU???!!! Huh, a note? the note ''Dear Squidward, this message is to inform you that I needed your clarinet to help make Gary happier. Thanks, SpongeBob. Ohhh, that square has pushed it way too far now! *to SpongeBob's door'' *'Squidward: '''SpongeBob! Where is my clarinet? *'SpongeBob: 'Oh, hi Squidward. I can't talk much, I have to take care of Gary. *'Squidward: 'I don't care, sponge! Where is my clarinet? *'SpongeBob: 'Oh that. Well, I needed it to entertain Gary who was feeling down, weak, and sick. *'Squidward: 'Take me to my clarinet now SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob: 'Well, the thing is, I still want to use it. *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob, forget it! I'm taking Clary home, and that's...Gary coughing and weeping'' Oh, poor guy. Okay, fine! I'll let you use Clary just for tonight, okay? *'SpongeBob: '''Alrighty then, thanks Squidward! *card pulls up and says: THE NEXT DAY'' *'French Narrator: '''The next day. *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob! Open up! I'm here to pick up my clarinet! *answer'' *'Squidward: '''Open this door right now, SquarePants! *door creaks open and Squidward enters the pineapple'' *'Squidward: '''SpongeBob, why is it dark in here? SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: ''to himself Everyone makes mistakes, SpongeBob. You did this on accident. There's nothing to be worried about. Except for the fact that...Squidward...Squidward will be mad at me!!! *'Squidward: 'Where is my clarinet you moron? *'SpongeBob: 'Squidward, I really hate to say this. But I lost your clarinet. *'Squidward: 'You've lost my...my...my...clarinet...faints'' *'SpongeBob: '''Squidward? Come on buddy, wake up. *'Squidward: 'Ugh, what. What happened? *'SpongeBob: 'You've fainted because I lost your clarinet. *'Squidward: 'Grrrrrrr, SpongeBob I told you to take care of it for me!!! *'SpongeBob: 'I know Squidward. I'm very very sorry. *'Squidward: 'Well, at least you aplogized. I'm gonna go find it. *to Squidward in SpongeBob's kitchen, looking for his clarinet'' *'Squidward: '''Ohhhh, I can't find it! Maybe its somewhere in his living room. ''in SpongeBob's couch, chair, and even his TV ''Oh, where can it be?! If its not downstairs, it must be upstairs. ''in SpongeBob's bathroom, but it wasn't in there. Then he searches in SpongeBob's bedroom, but it still wasn't in there ''This is ridiculous! Where the heck is my Clary? ''gleaming sparkling light sparkles over the door to SpongeBob's library *'Squidward: '''Aha, that must be where it is! ''busts down the door, and accidentally falls on the slide ''Oh boy, SpongeBob's got a huge library. It will take forever to find my clarinet. But it must be somewhere in here, since I checked every room in the pineapple. ''every book in the library. Finally, he sees his clarinet on the floor ''Clary! Oh I'm so happy that I found you! *'SpongeBob: 'Hey, you found your clarinet! And even better, Gary's all better! *'Gary: 'Meow. *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob, don't steal my clarinet from me ever again! You hear me? *'SpongeBob: 'I promise, Squidward! *'Squidward: 'Good, now if you'll excuse us. Clary and I would like to leave this place. *'SpongeBob: 'Alrighty then, bye Squidward! *to Squidward's house'' *'Squidward: '''Ah, Clary. Its so good to have you back again! Now, lets have some fun! A one! A two! A one, two, three, four! ''his clarinet and the episode ends Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Comedy Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:TV-PG Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy